


Don't Leave; Take Me With You

by LilianRoses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Slight spoilers, Soul Bond, Soulmates, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is asked to visit a children's hospital back in Japan for a charity event. This will be the first time since they were married and formally bonded that they have been this far apart. Yuuri isn't extremely nervous; it's only for three days. Viktor, on the other hand...





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few spoilers mixed here and there...so please read at your own discretion. Comments make me ecstatic! Please leave one! ^v^/

\-----

Yuuri woke up almost completely under Viktor.

 

He was used to being snuggled in his sleep, his lover ever-so tactile even in sleep. But this was ridiculous. Viktor was had his arms wrapped around him, head on his chest, and a leg thrown over both of his. It would be impossible to get out of bed without waking him, which is certainly why his husband had done it. He refused to be lulled back into unconsciousness by the rare calm of their soul-bond.

 

Viktor experienced emotions strongly and vividly, so of course his soulmate gift was projection, influence (though he didn't use **_that_** skill unless it was an extreme case where he had to calm Yuuri) and the ability to read them. His happiness was elation, his sadness despair. His rare anger a frosty petulance, and his affection an almost overwhelming devotion. He didn't normally express emotion very well on the outside (mostly because of the projection but also because he was suprisingly cynical), but he was a passionate person at heart. You could catch glimpses of it on the ice in his earlier performances. Yuuri had an inside view thanks to his soulmate status. What he was trying to say was that their bond was rarely calm. Even when Viktor was asleep he could feel what type of dreams he was having, and sometimes they even drifted and melded into Yuuri's. So when their bond was quiet, it usually lulled Yuuri to sleep, or at least relaxed him substantially. But he couldn't let himself relax.

 

He had a flight to catch.

 

Yuuri had been asked to visit a children's hospital back in Japan for a sort of 'meet-and-greet' with the kids. He had agreed immediately, but it wasn't until he had hung up when he realized the issue he now had to face. He had to tell Viktor about it. Ever since they had acknowledged that they were soulmates, they had almost always been in close contact. Most of their friends thought it was adorable. Yuri Plisetsky had bluntly labelled it as disgusting.

 

(Soulmate specialists would probably label it as co-dependent.)

 

But they had become incredibly close in a short amount of time, and trusted each other completely. At first it was no big deal. But then Makkachin had gotten sick and Viktor had been forced to fly back to Japan to be by her side...and they had both felt the consequences. It hadn't seemed bad at first because there wasn't a  _chance_ for it to feel bad. But then they were too far apart for their still-developing bond to remain present in each other's subconscious and it had been like losing a limb they didn't know they had. Yuuri had felt bad for Viktor. He had met his soulmate at the GPF banquet, and then been forced to wait  _months_ to meet his soulmate again. He'd dealt with the uncomfortable silence, and then realized that said soulmate either didn't  _remember_ they were soulmates or didn't want him; most likely the second. He had been torn between shock and relief that it was actually the first.

 

(No wonder he was so tactile.)

 

But they had quite literally ran into each other's arms at the airport, and Yuuri had actually shed tears in relief. Maybe this  _was_ co-dependence. But he felt whole again, so whatever. Anyway, after that whole experience, they had formally accepted each other and bonded. Yuuri had thought it would feel violating, letting someone else root through your head. But he had felt safe, protected, and an echo of  _home._ Viktor had gone from eleven and cranked it up one-hundred afterwards, insisting on keeping Yuuri close whenever possible. 

 

(He was a snuggler. Yuuri couldn't really complain, because he enjoyed being cuddled.)

 

Then they had gotten married, and Yuuri had moved in with Viktor, and the consistent close contact had allowed him to develop his own soulmate power. Yuuri was rather shy and not the best with words, but still felt things strongly. This had manifested as the ability to read and send thoughts. At first it was limited to blotches of color corresponding to his emotions. Shades of red and orange for anger or frustration, pink for embarassment, yellow and green for joy and satisfaction, respectively. Light blue and purple were calm and peaceful, but darker shades signaled stress, depression, or anxiety.

 

(Viktor hated dark colors now.)

 

He had practiced his butt off in an attempt to send  _actual_ messages, but it never worked. So of  _course_ it would happen on accident. He had been sitting on the couch with Makkachin, trying to get the hang of the confusing language that was Russian. It was difficult when Viktor kept sending waves of amusement at him, making him send a slash of the bright orange of frustration back. He had been so focused on one word that it had actually jumped into Viktor's mind. Viktor hadn't noticed just what it was at first, but he had quickly corrected his pronounciation and translated it into Japanese and English. Yuuri let out a cry of success, before thanking Viktor.

 

Then they realized what had happened, and both proceeded to _completely_ lose their shit.

 

They had somehow gotten even  _closer_ after that, and now they could have actual conversations now. Viktor would still send emotions and Yuuri colors because it was quick and took less energy, but it was the fact that they  _could_ that made them giddy. Viktor mostly did it around Yuri because he thought it was freaky, and Yakov because then he wouldn't yell at him for being distracted. Yuuri had tried to stop him from doing it during practice, but the familiar feeling of Viktor sending him something had continued to appear, and so he had eventually just asked him to not do it while on the ice. 

 

(Viktor hadn't complied with that request either at first. But then Yuuri had sent him some _private_ messages in rebuttal, complete with images and the deep red of passion, which had shocked him so much that he had lost his balance and smacked square onto the ice. At least the other Russian skaters thought the flush on his cheeks was from the embarassment of falling.)

 

The point was that when Yuuri had explained to Viktor where he was going in two weeks, Viktor had gotten ready to pack himself. But then Yuuri had told him that it was going to be  _just him,_ and Viktor gave him a look so broken that he felt like he had just kicked a newborn puppy. Viktor had tried to give every excuse: he was his coach, he was his husband, he was a fellow competitor. The undercurrent  _'I'm your sloumate'_ didn't need to be spoken, but Yuuri heard it anyway. He had sent him the dark blue of deep sadness, as well as the soft green of comfort. He wasn't happy either, but it was only for three days. And he had reminded Viktor that even if he had lived there, he wasn't Japanese nor was he fluent in their language. These kids most likely didn't speak much if any English, and were not going to exactly acknowledge his presence since he was a Russian skater. Besides, Viktor had a similar 'living legend' influence in Russia, remember? So he should understand.

 

_"I'm not going to be gone for long, Vitya."_

_"B-but...three days, Yuuri!"_

_"You left to be with Makkachin, remember?"_

_"But our soulbond wasn't as strong back then, and it was still too quiet somehow! Can you imagine how bad it'll be now that we strengthened our bond?"_

_"I think it'll be better, Vitya. It's stronger, so we'll be able to feel each other even from far away."_

_"..."_

_"I'm not going to leave you like the after that GPF banquet. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I promise you I will come back. And then we'll spend Sunday cuddled in bed, okay?"_

_"...Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

\-----

Viktor was not happy. 

 

He had counted down the days until Yuuri left like the days until the apocalypse. Then the horrible morning had arrived, and he  _still_ didn't feel adequately prepared. He supposed this was why soulmate specialists warned about the risks of co-dependence. But he didn't feel like  _dying_ since Yuuri wasn't there, nor did he feel angry at Yuuri for enjoying himself while he was absent. He just wanted to hug him, and squeeze him, and kiss him. And then he'd turn to do so and he wasn't there, which put him in a sour mood. 

 

Yuuri had been right when he said that their bond was strong enough to be present even in seperate countries. It was at about the same level as when he'd first started coaching Yuuri; weak, but undeniably present. It wasn't silent (as he'd feared it might be), but he'd grown so used to a strong soul-bond that this weak one wasn't satisfying anymore. It was like taking away someone's smartphone and giving them a phone from the eighties. How had he  _ever_ been okay with this?

 

His skating hadn't been affected  _technically._ He still landed his quads and kept crisp rotations. But the  _emotion_ wasn't there. Yakov had looked torn between saying something snd saying nothing, but one glance at the almost brutal way his gold blades hit the ice told him that now was probably not the best time to mention his lack of emotion. So he gave instruction on the technical moves and decided to leave that land mine alone. It was already ironic that Viktor was skating a routine about  _the happiness of finding one's soulmate_ while said soulmate was absent.

 

Even _Yuri_ hadn't wanted to open that rusted can of worms and cynical savagery. 

 

But Mila was a different story. She'd phoned Yuuri (who she kept on speed dial for Viktor-emergencies), and explained the situation. She leaned over the edge of the rink, waving her phone in Viktor's direction.

 

"Oh  _Vitya,_ your unfairly adorable husband is on the phone."

 

Viktor had  perked up like Makkachin at the call of dinner or a walk. Faster than she'd seen him skate all day he was over there, phone in hand. The other Russians (sans Mila) were almost disturbed at the change. He spoke to Yuuri seemingly without taking a breath, and nodded eagerly after a few minutes. A sweet yet disgusting goodbye was exchanged, and Viktor was back on the ice in the best spirits they'd seen all day. Yuri hissed at Mila.

 

"Just what did Piggy even  _say_?"

"He asked if he could see Viktor's free skate routine when he got back from Japan."

"...And?"

"Now Viktor wants it to be  _perfect_ before he shows him, since it's sort-of about him."

 

Yuri had begrudging respect for Piggy. When it came to handling Viktor he was a fucking  _master._

\-----

(Their reunion had been as tearful and fluffy as expected. Yuuri had made good on his promise to spend Sunday in bed and Viktor had cuddled him within an inch of his life;  _ecstatic_ that their soul-bond was back at normal levels. Mila was happy for them, Yuri was disgusted, and Yakov just wanted his damn skaters to quit the dramatics and  _focus_ for once in their fucking lives.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
